


Mieć Cię tylko dla siebie

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Akcja Ofiary & Oprawcy 2016, Community: Imaginarium Multifandom Forum, Fluff, Forum Imaginarium, I hate Lestrade wife, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Dawno nic nie wrzucałam. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze tu wchodzi, to cóż, przepraszam za długą przerwę, ale mam bardzo ciężki okres w życiu pod względem psychicznym. Na pocieszenie wrzucam tekst z zeszłego roku, jeszcze tu nie publikowany, napisany na akcję Forum Imaginarium Oprawcy & Ofiary 2016. Akcja polegała na pisaniu wyłącznie w gatunkach kryminału, thrillera i horroru. Prompt nr 19. Napisz fluff. Na pocieszenie dodam tylko, że właśnie tłumaczę bardzo fajny Mystrade.





	Mieć Cię tylko dla siebie

Sprawa zamordowania pani Lestrade nie była łatwa, bo sprawca nie pozostawił żadnych — _żadnych_ — śladów i nawet Sherlock chodził w kółko. Dimmock, który dostał to śledztwo w zasadzie poddał się już po dwóch dniach.  
Greg uznał, że czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i udał się do osoby, którą podejrzewał od początku, od chwili, w której zobaczył ciało swojej żony.  
  
Mianowicie Mycroft od pewnego czasu zachowywał się bardzo...zaborczo? Greg nie był pewien, czy to odpowiednie słowo. Lepsze byłoby "paranoiczniehiperzaborczo".  
  
Ostatnio detektyw zauważył dziwne rzeczy, które działy się wokół niego. W końcu był detektywem. Dawni przyjaciele przestali dzwonić i zapraszać go na piwo, a Emma, jego żona, przestała się domagać jego powrotów do domu. Kot, który był jego ulubieńcem i przychodził się łasić zdechł w podejrzanych okolicznościach. Nawet pająków i innego robactwa było wokół inspektora jakby mniej.  
  
I wszystko to zaczęło się mniej więcej po awanturze z Mycroftem, podczas której to Greg w złości powiedział, że może lepiej by było, gdyby wrócił do żony.  
  
— Dlaczego ją zabiłeś?! — krzyknął, wpadając do salonu Holmesa.  
  
Ten siedział w fotelu i z niewinnym uśmiechem uraczył go najbardziej absurdalną odpowiedzią na świecie.  
  
— Bo cię kocham.  
  
Greg przetarł dłonią twarz.  
  
— Jezu, co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Powinienem cię aresztować.  
  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Gregory. Ze mną będzie ci lepiej — odparł, nalewając whiskey do szklanki.  
  
— Nie mogłeś poczekać?  
  
— Zwlekałeś z rozwodem! A bigamia jest nielegalna, choć, uwierz, próbowałem to zmienić. Po prostu pomogłem ci podjąć jedyną słuszną decyzję.  
  
— Jaką?  
  
— Być ze mną. — Mycroft podał Gregowi szklankę. — Pogrzeb we wtorek, a za tydzień możesz się wprowadzać.  
  
  
*****  
  
Mycroft zadbał o to, by nie pozostawić żadnych — _żadnych_ — śladów. Tak, by nawet Sherlock nie był w stanie odnaleźć mordercy. Bo jego młodszy brat na pewno weźmie udział w tym śledztwie. Nawet jeśli uzna je za zbyt nudne, to John go namówi, bo przecież to żona przyjaciela...  
  
Oczywiście, mógł to zlecić swoim ludziom, ale cóż, dawno już nie czuł tak wielkiej potrzeby zrobienia czegoś osobiście, nawet jeśli wymagało to wyjścia w teren.  
  
Więc zaplanował wszystko ze szczegółami, wziął pod uwagę ponad dziesięć scenariuszy rozwoju wypadków i zabił Emmę Lestrade.  
  
Chodziło o Gregory'ego. O najgłupszą rzecz, jaką Holmes zrobił w całym swoim życiu.  
  
Zawsze miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Był do tego przyzwyczajony i zwyczajnie to lubił. Wypadki i niespodzianki, to coś, czego unikał za wszelką cenę, bo niosły zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Wszechświat jest zbyt leniwy na przypadki — bo niespodziewane wydarzenia robią najwięcej bałaganu i potem trzeba sprzątać.  
  
Skoro Mycroft stracił już głowę dla przystojnego detektywa inspektora, to postanowił i jego mieć pod kontrolą. Lestrade odkrył w nim serce, w którego istnienie on sam wątpił. Teraz to serce pragnęło mieć go tylko dla siebie.  
  
To nie tak, że chciał go zranić. Wręcz przeciwnie, wierzył, że z nim będzie mu lepiej. Nikt mu nie będzie robił wymówek, że za dużo pracuje i rzadko bywa w domu — Mycroft żył dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Nikt nie będzie narzekał, że za dużo pije, bo mogą pić razem, tylko inne trunki. I nikt nie będzie co chwilę oskarżał go o zdradę z płcią przeciwną i miał pretensję, że jest biseksualistą. Bo Mycroft nie pozwoli się zdradzić.  
  
Pierwszym krokiem było odcięcie go od przyjaciół. Już nawet Donovan, z którą z racji jej stażu, był najbliżej, nie zapraszała go na piwo. Odnalazł jego znajomych z czasów studenckich, i prośbą albo groźbą wymazał ich z życia Lestrade'a.  
  
Potem rozmawiał z tą całą Emmą. Za usunięcie z hipoteki kredytu obiecała zostawić Gregory'ego w spokoju.  
  
Paranoiczna zazdrość doprowadziła do tego, że otruł kota z sąsiedztwa, który przychodził co wieczór i łasił się do _jego_ Grega.  
  
A potem była awantura o przestrzeni osobistej i te słowa, które na chwilę odebrały Mycroftowi dech.  
  
— Może powinienem wrócić do Emmy.  
  
Więc Mycroft musiał podjąć radykalne środki. Jak Sherlock od kokainy, tak on uzależnił się od Gregory’ego. Jego powrót do tej jędzy nie wchodził w grę.  
  
Mycroft tak naprawdę nigdy nie był agentem MI6. Zawsze im pomagał, wykorzystując do tego swój umysł. Ale podstawowe szkolenie musiał przejść. Takie procedury.  
  
Dzięki temu bez problemu otworzył wytrychem drzwi drobnomieszczańskiego mieszkania Lestradów i poczekał na Emmę.  
  
Weszła do mieszkania, niczego nie podejrzewając, odłożyła torebkę — podrabiany Louis Vuitton — i pochyliła się, żeby zdjąć buty. Robiła to tak głośno, że nie mogła usłyszeć Mycrofta, który w ciemności przedpokoju zakradł się za nią. I gdy kobieta się wyprostowała, on złapał za jej smukłą szyję i pewnym ruchem skręcił jej kark.  
  
Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia, bo pani Lestrade nie żyła, a Gregory (odsunięty od śledztwa z racji powinowactwa z ofiarą) leżał z głową na jego kolanach i szklanką whiskey w dłoni. I pozwalał się pocieszać cichymi słowami i zanurzać palce w krótkie, siwe włosy. W pewnym momencie przesunął się trochę wyżej i przytulił policzek do wnętrza dłoni Mycrofta.  
  
— Dobrze, że cię mam. — Wymruczał zachrypniętym od alkoholu głosem. — Dobrze, że tu jesteś ze mną. Kocham cię, Myc, wiesz?  
  
_Teraz masz już tylko mnie._  
  
— Ja ciebie też kocham, Gregory.


End file.
